


Shadows Within

by Ichigosberrymix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Character Development, Cute, Drama, Espers, Evil Plans, Friends to Lovers, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Character Death, Plans For The Future, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Simulation Battles, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, Team as Family, this is gonna be long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichigosberrymix/pseuds/Ichigosberrymix
Summary: After the Turning people who have Extrasensory perception or sixth sense appear. Kuroko Tetsuya is a newly awakened ESPer who enrolls in the special Teiko Middle School, created for people with supenatural abilities. While the world is attacked by mysterious monsters called Voids, Teiko Middle School launches a special squad of ESPers to stop the invasion. Having lost too much Kuroko Tetsuya decides to join that squad which leads him to a life-changing encounter with the fifth strongest ESPers in Japan. Suddenly everything turns for worse when students start to disappear and return as Voids.Now it's up to Kuroko and his friends to find the truth before it's too late to save even themselves.





	1. Kuroko Tetsuya

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys. I'm happy to finally be able to present you this little project of mine. The idea has been in my head for quite a while and it has finally materialised in the form of a fanfiction. :D This is the first arc of the story I have planned out. It will be some kind of a parallel universe featuring GoM as psychics and their time together in Teiko Middle School. The main paring is Akakuro (Akashi/Kuroko) but there will be heavy hints for Aokuro and Kikuro. :3  
> Now let's get on with the story.

Kuroko Tetsuya has always been a reticent child. He often kept to himself and because of his natural lack of presence he was always in the shadows. That was an unusual trait for the future heir of the Kuroko family, or so his parents thought.

The Kuroko family was the main owner of a huge factory corporation and was famous for its great success in the food industry. The founder was Kuroko Keisuke, a poor rascal that grew into a capable businessman. The family has never been the object of attention. All of Keisuke’s projects were legal and due to his kind nature he was easily accepted by everyone in the high class. His son, on the other hand, quickly became famous as an insatiable explorer and after his marriage with one of the most prolific actresses at that time, both of them disappeared.

The young couple visited Keisuke only once. During that time his daughter-in-law was pregnant. After Kuroko Tetsuya was born his parents left him in his grandfather’s care and sailed off. His grandfather turned into the boy’s main and only family. So naturally when Keisuke decided to leave all of his property and money to Tetsuya no one objected.

Kuroko had to learn how to play the piano, write kanji and solve complicated mathematical sequences at the tender age of nine. He never once complained and always did his work diligently.

The boy was eleven years old when his grandfather first took him to an official celebration. Kuroko was at his best behavior. He bowed to everyone his grandfather talked to and answered every question aimed at him. Due to his lack of presence people failed to notice him until Keisuke’s introduction of the young boy. His grandfather’s voice was warm and proud when he talked about Kuroko’s achievements. His laughter was loud and echoed in the room. Everyone greeted him and stopped to chat. The boy wasn’t a big fan of spending time with a lot of people. He preferred solitary and quiet places. Just an hour had passed but to Kuroko it felt like a century. 

\- Oh, so that’s the future heir of your company, Keisuke.

Kuroko turned to have a look at the unfamiliar person. He was a tall redheaded man with cold eyes and a stiff smile. He didn’t seem malicious, but exhausted. He was trying to keep a friendly façade as not to insult. Next to him stood a boy that was the same age Kuroko’s with the same red head and a pleasant smile. Kuroko noted that both of them had seen him before his grandfather pointed him out. 

\- Mr. Akashi! Glad to see you are doing well. – Keisuke patted Mr. Akashi on the back and grinned as if seeing an old friend. Both of them exchanged words of pleasantries and Kuroko turned to look again at the only other boy his age in the room. 

\- I’m Akashi Seijuro. Nice to meet you, Kuroko Tetsuya. – Akashi surprised Kuroko even more when not only was he able to see him but also knew his name. The boys bowed to each other as sign of respect.

\- Nice to meet you too, Akashi-kun. But how do you know my name? – Kuroko asked while trying to hide his surprise.

\- Of course, I know it. I know the names of everyone in this ballroom. Especially yours as we are peers. 

Akashi’s manners were excellent, Kuroko noted. His composure was perfect. Even though he said they were the same age, Kuroko felt as if Akashi was already familiar with this new and mysterious to Kuroko world. 

The young boy had never wanted to learn more about someone that he did at that moment. He wanted the two of them to become friends but his quiet nature wouldn’t allow him to make the first step. Akashi and his father, as Kuroko deduced him to be, went on to greet other guests. They were the hosts of that evening’s celebrations. It was Akashi Seijuro’s eleventh birthday. After everyone had arrived the guests sat on the longest table Kuroko has ever seen to eat and talk. Akashi, with his father beside him, sat on one of the ends. He was far away for Kuroko and they couldn’t talk but Kuroko felt Akashi’s eyes on him.

Sometime during the dinner Kuroko silently slipped away from his place and headed out. He was tired of spending so much time with a group of foreign to him people. He went out in the garden and sat on one of the benches there. 

\- You look drained. –A familiar voice pointed out and Kuroko turned around, finding himself face to face with no other than Akashi Seijuro.

\- What about you? Is it okay for the main character to be outside while everyone is celebrating his birthday? – Kuroko asked, keeping his voice monotonous. 

\- They didn’t come to celebrate with me but to have fun and gossip. I was merely an excuse. – Akashi sat next to him and looked up towards the full moon. 

They sat in silence. They didn’t know each other thus they didn’t know what to talk about either. 

Tentatively, Kuroko spoke out first.

\- Do you like basketball?

It was a pretty normal question to ask but Akashi kept quiet for a few seconds.

\- Yeah, I do. Why do you ask?

It wasn’t much of a topic but at least they were talking and that made Kuroko feel happy. Rarely was he able to normally lead a conversation with someone. The boys of his class usually forgot about him and he had never had any close friends. So he felt like the boy next to him was someone he could relate to and maybe get along with. 

\- I started recently. But because there aren’t any kids except me living in the neighborhood I usually play alone. I don’t even know the rules very well, though. 

Kuroko received a basketball ball from his parents but they were never there to teach him how to play and his grandfather had been too busy. So the boy’s experience with basketball was limited to dribbling. 

-Do you want me to teach you? – Akashi’s question was unexpected. – I am in the basketball team so I know the rules pretty well and we can play in the court at the back. 

-But won’t everyone get worried when they can’t find us.

-Don’t worry. They won’t. – Akashi stood up and extended his hand to Kuroko. The boy took it.

Playing basketball with Akashi was fun. He was good at explaining and teaching. Kuroko saw in him a natural leader. He didn’t rush things or get angry if the other boy makes a mistake. Kuroko never stopped smiling throughout the whole game. He wasn’t good at it in comparison to Akashi but something in the way they did things made it all feel refreshing. Akashi also seemed tocalm down. The uptight manner with which he regarded everyone disappeared and he loosened up. They were running but didn’t feel tired. The boys played for few hours before Akashi’s servants called them out as the party was nearing its end.

\- Guess we have to get back, Kuroko. – Kuroko nodded as they both headed towards the ballroom. 

Suddenly white light engulfed them. In confusion they fell to the ground. The last thing Kuroko felt before blacking out was Akashi’s arms around him, protecting him.

When Kuroko came into conscience Keisuke was right beside him. He spoke calming words and held Kuroko’s hands as he explained what has happened. Nothing much, Keisuke said, just some rare phenomenon. But the boys main focus was his new friend. Kuroko told his grandfather about Akashi and their game. He was so enthusiastic that he even imited some of the moves Akashi had showed him. Keisuke grinned and ruffled his hair. 

A week after that, accidents started to happen. Little kids gained dangerous powers and destroyed everything around them. Scientists called their powers Extrasensory Perception and the users – ESPers. All of the newly appeared espers were kids at the maximum age of fourteen. Only a year after the accidents started to happen a new law was accepted. All children within the age of fifteen are to be checked for ESP and in case the answer is positive they are to be sent to a special facility. 

Keisuke prayed Kuroko would turn out to be normal. After all only one fifth of the kids were hosts to these unusual gifts. Unfortunately, not only did Kuroko turned out to be esper but a level 7 at that, the highest possible. 

Keisuke paid a huge sum to have his grandchild sent to the most elite school for espers – Teiko Middle School. Kuroko kept quiet throughout the whole process. He didn’t feel like anything unusual was happening to him. Whatever his powers were, they weren’t causing any problems. In fact he couldn’t even understand what they were exactly. So he accepted his transfer to another school hoping that the teachers there would be able to help him understand what was happening.

Along with the appearance of espers came the ‘Voids’, monsters that kidnapped people and disappeared into the night. The only weapons people could use against them were Extrasensory Perception powers. Just like vampires they only appeared at night and were afraid of silver.  
Humanity was bound to change. People disappeared every day and that lead to greater complications.

Governments were looking for a solution but in the end they threw away everything away to save themselves and disappeared along with many others. The world was in chaos and the huge crisis standing before humanity gave rise to ambitious leaders of the future. One of them turned out to be Akashi Ryosei, Akashi Seijuro’s father. He took over Japan and immediately ordered for the construction of boarding schools for espers, as his own son turned out to be one. Keisuke supported him and he along with many others poured their money into Akashi Ryosei’s plan.

On the day Kuroko had to leave for Teiko his grandfather gave him a wristband.

\- I hope it will protect you. Be strong, Tetsuya. 

Teiko Middle School was situated high in the mountains and quite faraway from Kuroko’s own town so the journey was bound to take at least three days. Everything went for worse after the car he was travelling in was attacked by a Void. That was Kuroko’s first encounter with the monsters. It was ugly and winged, its skin was dark and their form resembled a devil more than a human. It gave a horrifying howl and lifted the car Kuroko and his driver were in only second before, throwing it in the far distance. The car exploded and Kuroko was trembling in fear as the ‘Void’ slowly closed the distance between them.  
Fortunately, he was saved by the guards of Kyoto Middle School for espers. Because his driver died of heart attack soon after that Keisuke decided that it was better for Kuroko to spend some time in that school before he could resume his journey to Teiko and to learn to at least protect himself. The situation in Kyoto middle school wasn’t much different than that of a regular one. 

The teachers tried but no one was able to help Kuroko extract his powers or even use them. The boy wondered if the doctors had made a mistake. Maybe he wasn’t an esper at all. 

The only good thing that happened during his time in Kyoto Middle School was his encounter with Ogiwara Shigehiro, a boy his age with brown hair and brown eyes. He was a basketball junkie with the ability Danger Intuition on level 6. It wasn’t anything quite grandiose but it was still useful in battles. Shigehiro was able to detect any enemies or enemy attacks in a perimeter of two kilometers. 

Ogiwara Shigehiro was a sunny boy, the type that got along with everyone. Despite his ability he never acted with arrogance towards anyone even Kuroko who was couldn’t use his own power. They often found themselves alone on the schools rooftop and from there their friendship began. Kuroko wasn’t a talkative person but Ogiwara’s stories filled up the silence. Kuroko was happy to havemade a second friend.

After six months had passed, Kuroko left for Teiko Middle school again. 

His goodbye with Shigehiro was painful to him. During the months spent there they became pretty close to the point of sharing everything with each other. Shigehiro too, loved playing basketball but in the new schools sports were forbidden. The center of attention was training your powers and becoming stronger. The boys promised each other that one day they would go and play basketball together. As a symbol of that oath they exchanged their wristbands. The one left by Kuroko’s grandfather was black and Ogiwara’s was brown.

\- Remember our oath. I’m sure we will see each other soon. – Those were the final words of Shigehiro before Kuroko left.

\- Yeah, we will. – Kuroko smiled as he put on his new wristband.

This time there were no accidents and in 24 hours Kuroko was already in front of Teiko Middle School’s huge metallic gate.

Just like that only a day after his twelfth birthday Kuroko started his new school year in Teiko. 

A uniform was sewn for him and he was made to attend special lectures that aimed to make up for what he lost in ‘a second-rate place like Kyoto Middle School’. He was again put through test for detection of ESP. The results were positive but the nature of his ability couldn’t be determined.

After a long week spent in studing and isolation, Kuroko was finally free the others to everyday classes. It was then when he heard about a super powerful group of five espers. They were all level 7 and had two abilities at their disposal. But what surprised Kuroko most was the name of their leader – Akashi Seijuro, Kuroko’s first friend. The boy wanted to go meet and talk to him but only the selected few got to talk with the ‘Miracles’. The five boys attended different classes than the rest and tried not to mingle too much with the other students. They even lived in a separate dorm.

Teiko Middle School was huge. It was situated in an abandoned city in the mountains. There were three main dorms and one for separate for the ‘Miracles’. Kuroko walked for one whole hour until he reached the one he was staying in. Usually such a big school would be vulnerable to attcks of Voids but Teiko Middle School was one of the safest places on Earth. That was because a huge barrier covered the whole school. Who created the barrier and what it is in fact Kuroko didn’t know. He couldn’t see anything unusual when he looked up. The sky was clear and blue. Even though Voids are constantly circling the school, trying to get in, from inside Kuroko couldn’t see even one of them. Probably that was due to the barrier, he deduced. 

A ball hit Kuroko from behind. 

\- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to send it your way. 

The ball was lifted off the ground and hanged in the air as a dark skinned boy jogged to get it.

-Don’t worry. More importantly why do you have a basketball? 

Kuroko knew that sports were forbidden after the ‘White Night’ as they called it. 

-I’ve got a special permission. 

The boy grinned as he dribbled the ball. He moved his hand letting the ball continue to dribble on its own as he sat with his legs crossed next to Kuroko. The ball jumped in his lap.

-But I am tired. I guess I can take a break. 

The boy was strange with his dark blue eyes and hair but he somehow resembled Ogiwara, Kuroko’s second friend. Quietly as not to alert him, Kuroko lifted the ball in his hands and smiled fondly at the memory of him and Akashi playing.  
\- Do like basketball? 

The other boy asked as he opened one eye to look at Kuroko.

\- Yes, I do. More than everything.

\- Then do you want to play for a bit?

-Won’t I get in trouble if thy catch me playing basketball. I have no special permission.

Kuroko asked but didn’t let go of the ball. 

-If something happens I will take the blame. Don’t worry. By the way I am Aomine Daiki. Nice to meet you. And you are?

-My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Aomine-kun.

-Don’t be so stiff, Tetsu. 

Aomine patted him on the back. 

After that day Kuroko and Aomine would meet at that place every day to play basketball. No one ever came to scold Kuroko. The boys became closer and Kuroko felt as if he was back in Kyoto Middle School with Ogiwara. He never asked how Aomine received a special permission to play basketball or what level of telekinesis he possessed. The boy had his own suspicions but he was afraid to say them out loud. He didn’t want to lose him.

Some days Aomine would disappear and reappear again, all in bandages, grinning. Even then he managed to beat Kuroko in basketball. At these days after a game they would sit next to each other and chat. Aomine would ask how Kuroko spent his day and listen to everything he says, adding a few jokes in the process. After one of their meetings Aomine hugged Kuroko and said that he had to leave for a while. Kuroko just nodded. He wanted to know where Aomine disappeared so often but he couldn’t ask. Something was stopping him. It was the fear that Aomine wasn’t going anywhere but fighting the Voids that dared to attack the school. He hid that suspicion in the back of his mind. They were at school, not on a battlefield.

That night Kuroko couldn’t seem to be able to fall sleep and just stared at the night sky, looking for any shadows. He couldn’t find any so he closed his eyes and let sleep takeover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the first chapter...a lot of things had to be explained and I'm afraid it turned out to be quite fast-paced.  
> I plan to separate the story into three big parts. This is the first one, which acts as a prequel to the main story.  
> Hope you found the first chapter intriguing.  
> If you want to ask a question or just share something, you can comment. I will be happy to hear what you think. ;)


	2. Aomine Daiki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have already noticed I changed the tags and relationships. This is because they weren't accurate now that I had changed a little the future chapters. I hope you like it. :)

Aomine Daiki ducked under the outstretched arm of his two meters opponent as he stepped three times before sending the ball flying. His team screamed in happiness as the ball went in. Aomine has once again led them to victory. The young boy was a genius when it came to basketball. And basketball was his most favorite thing.  
\- Satsuki, what’s the score? – He turned towards the young girl standing near the court. She had a notebook in hand and was marking the results. 

\- 50 to 38. It’s your team’s victory, Aomine-kun.

Momoi Satsuki and Aomine Daiki have been friends ever since Aomine’s father adopted her after her parents died in an accident. Left an orphan, Momoi didn’t have any family members to go to, so Aomine Kazuharu offered to take her in. Since then she and Aomine have been inseparable, like siblings. She became interested in basketball after he introduced her to it.

Kazuharu always treated them evenly. He never played favorites and Aomine had nothing against the new member of their family.

It was soon after the White Night when Aomine’s powers manifested. While sleeping, he raised all objects around him in the air. When Momoi went to awake him upon opening the door, it hit something. She found Aomine’s wardrobe suspended five centimeters above the ground and she screamed. Aomine opened his eyes immediately and all the furniture dropped down. That was how he found out he was a psychokinetic esper.

The kids hid the truth from Kazuharu until other ESP users appeared and the schools were created. Around the same time Momoi’s ability manifested. She was able to negate Aomine’s telekinesis. 

Their father saw them training one morning and confronted them about their powers. Aomine Kazuharu was an ordinary policeman that never raised his voice except when chasing a criminal. He heard their story patiently and ruffled their hair in fatherly affection but there was something sad in his eyes. He had expected this, the kids realized; he had expected that they were espers. 

A week later Momoi and Aomine were sent to Teiko Middle School, the first school designed for espers. 

 

Aomine ducked under the outstretched arm of the two meter Void in front of him. How did things change? Just a half year ago he lived a normal live, now he had to fight monsters in between his studies. Being in the first string sure was harsh.

Due to Teiko Middle School being the most renowned school for espers, the students were so many that they had to be separated in three strings. The first string consisted of seventh and sixth level esper, the second of fifth and fourth and the third of the lowest levels plus one or two rich kids without abilities. Secretly, the chairman of Teiko had been sending the strongest five students to protect the school outside of the barrier when too many Voids start to gather.

Fighting and killing was harder than Aomine thought it would be. Since their structure is quite similar to the humans’, every time he destroyed the body Aomine felt like a murderer. 

Unfortunately, due to his strong ability he was one if the regulars to be sent out.

Blood gushed out of his wound as he heard a screeching sound behind him. A “Void”. He turned his head around to see the Void’s horrifying crevice. Just when he thought he was done for, a lance swept the monster off him and threw the “Void” on the ground.

-Thanks, Midorima.

He grinned as he turned towards the green haired boy. Midorima pushed his glasses with his hand and looked at the blue haired boy with his usual stoic expression.

-Aomine, how many times do I have to tell you not to run on your own? Your stamina is still not high enough to fight off three Voids all by yourself, let alone seven. Moreover… – Midorima continued to scold Aomine but he stopped listening. His maid traveled off to the memory of his newest friend.

-Midorima, have you ever heard of ability that exist in one’s body but doesn’t manifest? 

Midorima stopped his speech, realizing he was not being listened. He signed in exasperation but concentrated on the answer of the question at hand. 

-There are a lot of abilities that need certain circumstances to work. Even in Teiko there are a lot of students who still are not completely sure what their ability is…- He answered before turning around.- Now can you get up so we can meet up with the captain and the others and head back to Teiko.

-Nah, I think I will go on first. – Aomine said as he lifted himself of the ground using his powers and accelerated his body to the point that he almost looked like a ninja jumping from one branch to another.

He wanted to see his friend as soon as possible. He had finally found someone willing to play basketball with him albeit that someone was quite bad at the game. Kuroko wasn’t afraid of him even though the blue haired male was a telekinetic user. Aomine smiled as he ran past the dark forest towards Teiko.

 

Kuroko has been staring at the school’s newspaper for one hour already. On the first page was the notice for a new squad. Teiko was organizing the first in history squad of espers that aims to fight Voids. The members were planned to be all seventh level espers or people with useful gifts. The confirmed members were the team’s captain Shuzo Nijimura, Akashi Seijuro, Aomine Daiki , Midorima Shintaro and Murasakibara Atsushi. The current five strongest espers. The ‘Miracles’.

Kuroko had his suspicion about Aomine’s identity but still the confirmation came as a shock. There were three free places left and Kuroko found himself wanting to join. He had seen the terrifying creatures the ‘Voids’ were and wanted to do something to stop them. He wanted to fight against them. Not only that but two of his three friends were on the squad. Kuroko wanted to see Akashi again and thank him for protecting him that night. But the boy didn’t even know what his ability actually was. If he could only find out…

-Hey, Tetsu. You look puzzled. – A hand slapped him on the back and he turned to see Aomine, his hand yet again in bandages. 

-Aomine-kun, you have returned. I was just reading an article about you.

-An article? What article?– Aomine took the newspaper from Kuroko’s hands but his whole body stilled as he read.

-You’re horrible. You never told me you were a Miracle. – Kuroko said in his usual monotone voice.

-Huh? I thought you knew. Everyone knows. Wait, no one informed me we were looking for new members. - Aomine said rereading the article. 

-New members… – of the already existing squad, Kuroko added in his mind- Aomine-kun, you have been fighting the Voids even before this, haven’t you? Probably the school finally got an official permission so they decided to announce it. – Kuroko took a sip from the vanilla milkshake he brought with him.

-Tetsu is amazing. You have figured all this on your own, haven’t you. - Aomine grinned as he ruffled his hair.

-Stop teasing me, Aomine-kun. It’s not hard to connect the dots when you disappear for weeks and then return covered in wounds that disappear in a day. This school is big but not enough to hide people for weeks.

Although from the outside he looked perfectly calm, Kuroko was fuming on the inside. He was angry at Aomine for not telling him until now. He had been waiting for him to approach the subject. Maybe his anger was showing in the form of pout because Aomine laughed and ruffled his hair again.

-Don’t worry,Tetsu. These monsters are too weak to defeat me. Now do you wanna play a game?

Kuroko was still not pleased with that answer but he let it slip as he took Aomine’s outstretched hand and threw his empty cup of vanilla shake. True to his lack of talent in basketball the cup didn’t go in the waste bin. 

-What are you dong Tetsu - Aomine exclaimed as he lifted Kuroko’s cup off the ground with his powers and with a little thrust sent it into the garbage can. The boys played until sunset while neither of them noticed the person watching them from afar. 

Kuroko silently sipped inside the third string’s dorm and made his way towards his room. Due to his weak presence people rarely noticed him so it was a child’s game for him to be outside even after the allowed time. 

He tried to find his unlock his room only for the door to open when he touched the handle. Kuroko stepped inside, his eyes immediately landing on the unusual guest inside. There Akashi Seijuro was casually sipping tea on his couch. In his hand was a small book. Akashi’s red hair was still as vivid as in Kuroko’s memories. But Akashi had changed a lot. He seemed older, mature. The kid who taught him how to play basketball was turning into a man. Kuroko remained at the doorstep not knowing how to react.

-Kuroko, you came back! It was getting late so I was worried you may not return. – Akashi lifted his eyes of the book and stood up to welcome him as if the room was his, not Kuroko’s. 

He was taller now, taller than Kuroko at least and was dressed in casual clothes but the aura around him was that of authority. He moved towards the blue haired male. 

-I made tea. Have a drink. –He said as he lifted a cup with a plate, offering it to Kuroko. 

That seeming cut Kuroko out of his trance and he stepped towards to take the cup. They took place side by side on Kuroko’s small couch.

-I didn’t know you moved to Teiko. I looked for you, you know. Your father told me that you enrolled here so I waited but you never came. When did you arrive? – It was a strange feeling to know that someone had been waiting for your arrival. These simple words made Kuroko feel happy. He smiled slightly as he took a sip from the tea.

-I had to stay a different school for a few months until things calmed down. – He as silence took over for a few seconds. Kuroko wanted to tell Akashi about Ogiwara but now wasn’t the right time. - Also Akashi-kun…I wanted to see you too. I wanted to thank you for that time when you protected me. You put yourself in danger for me. Not many would do that for someone they meet for the first time. 

Kuroko didn’t have the strength to meet Akashi’s eyes. He was too embarrassed. After a moment’s pause, Akashi answered:

-You don’t need to thank me. I did it because you are important to me.

Kuroko felt Akashi’s hand on his, reassuringly. That time there was no stopping Kuroko’s blush. Akashi smiled at the cute reaction his words had. Kuroko tried to compose himself and decided to change the topic.

-What are you doing here, Akashi-kun? How did you know this is my room?

-There is little I don’t know about in this school. After all, it was my father who built it. Also I checked your enrollment documents and saw you were classified as a seventh level esper but the power was unknown. Have you found out what is it?

Akashi moved back on the couch as if to give Kuroko space. 

-No, I still haven’t found out. – Kuroko answered and took a sip.

-Do you want to? If you find out, you can apply for a position in the ‘Miracles’.

Akashi kept his tone even. In fact he wanted Kuroko to join them. Or maybe wanted wasn’t accurate enough. He knew Kuroko would join the ‘Miracles’. It was his power the problem. And Akashi knew the perfect way to help it manifest.

-You really know everything, Akashi-kun. Yes, I want to find out what my ability is and I want to fight together with you and the others against the Voids. Can you help me with that?

This time Kuroko turned to look Akashi straight in the eye. His eyes were filled with resolution and courage. Akashi smiled. 

-You have really beautiful eyes, Kuroko. I still remember them from our first meeting. Although you have almost no presence at all your eyes burn brightly.

Akashi’s right hand touched Kuroko’s face. His thumb gently grazed the area under his left eye. And Kuroko’s blush made a comeback. It wasn’t a noticeable one but still it reddened Kuroko’s cheeks enough to make him look adorable. He was like a puppy, Akashi realized, loyal and innocent. And that innocence was what caught Akashi’s interest at that party. The read haired male dropped his hand as he stood up.

-If you want to find out come tomorrow after classes on the spot where you usually meet up with Aomine. I will be waiting for you.

He said.When he reached the door, Akashi turned around and smiled. 

-It was fun to drink tea with you. I hope we can do it again sometime. Now have a nice evening.

Kuroko placed the cup on the table before him.

-Akashi-kun is such a tease. – He said to the empty room.

The classes went by in a blur. Kuroko didn’t stop thinking about Akashi’s words. He acted almost as if he knew the future. Was that his ability, Kuroko wondered. At the end of the last period Akashi was in front of his classroom, with his school uniform on. That was the first time Kuroko saw Akashi in the Teiko’s white uniform. Kuroko thought I suited him, but so did the rest of the third strings as they stared at the red-haired male as if he an idol or something. 

-I came to get you, Kuroko. – He said, his warm voice echoing in the room, charming the whole population. People made way for him as he entered the room. 

-I thought the agreed destination was elsewhere. – Kuroko said in monotonous voice, feeling awkward for being the center of jealousy of every student. Akashi smirked.

-I had time so I decided to come by myself.

-Don’t you have classes to attend?

-I do. But you are more important to me a lesson I’m already familiar with. 

That was strange. Kuroko didn’t take Akashi for the skipping type, or the impatient one. Yet the fact that the other male was so enthusiastic about their meeting made Kuroko feel bubbly inside without him understanding why. 

The walk was more than awkward. Every student in the corridor or in front of the school stopped to greet Akashi or stammered a compliment. One girl even tripped on the stairs because she was too busy staring than looking at where she was stepping. Fortunately Akashi managed to catch her before she fell, which earned him a round of applause.

Kuroko sighed. He should have expected the ‘Miracles ’ to be popular but that was his first real encounter with their fame. 

The relief came when they finally reached the appointed place. But instead of stopping there Akashi continued walking. 

“Follow me.” Was the only instruction Kuroko received. And “you will see” was the only thing Akashi when asked about their destination. It didn’t take much to get to the first string dorms. From there they entered a big underground room. In the room were waiting Aomine, a green haired boy, a purple haired boy and the captain of the ‘Miracles’ – Nijimura Shuzo, who Kuroko recognized from the photo of the article. That meant the other two boys were Midorima Shintaro and Murasakibara Atsushi. 

-Hey, Akashi. So that’s the boy you were talking about. – Nijimura Shuzo waved towards them. He was two years older than Kuroko and a seventh level esper. His special ability was creating barriers.  
Akashi nodded to him.

-That’s right. Everyone I would like to introduce Kuroko Tetsuya, a seventh level esper like us. 

Aomine grinned as he neared to slap Kuroko on the back. 

-Heya, Tetsu. Don’t be so stiff. We won’t hurt you. Oh, and by the way this guy is Nijimura Shuzo, our captain. – A vein popped on Nijimura’s head.

-Thank you, Aomine, but I think I can say my name myself. – He said as he moved forward. – Nice to meet you, Kuroko. As that idiot said my name is Nijimura Shuzo. Since you are a high-rank esper after this you’re going to be moved to the first string dorm. If you have any questions you can always ask me. 

Nijimura grinned and Kuroko decided that he was a good and dependable guy. No wonder he was the ‘Miracle’s’ leader.

-And that sulky guy over there is Midorima Shintaro. – Aomine continued with the introduction only to cause another vein to appear, this time on Midorima’s forehead.

-Who is sulky, Aomine? – He muttered darkly. Then he took a short glance at Kuroko. He was suspicious of him, Kuroko realized. Midorima didn’t acknowledge him. –Well, Nice to meet you, Kuroko. 

-And the constantly eating giant over there is Murasakibara Atsushi. – Aomine said as he pointed towards the purple haired boy, whose size was indeed gigantic. He was over two meters tall and only fourteen years old. 

-Mine-chin, that was harsh. – He mumbled while munching. 

-Now that we got that done, it’s time to go. 

Nijimura clapped his arms and all ‘Miracles’ except Akashi tensed up. Even Murasakibara left his chips on the ground and went to join the others in front of a huge door.

-Um, where are we going now? Where does this door lead? – Kuroko asked Nijimura. The captain sent a quick glance at Akashi. 

-Huh, didn’t Akashi tell you? –He asked in surprise. 

-No, he said he can help me with my ability but he didn’t mention anything about how he is going to do that. – Kuroko answered as he heard Aomine snicker.

-That’s horrible, Akashi. You didn’t even tell him where we are going. – Aomine said as he patted Akashi’s arm. Akashi looked at him for a second then at his hand, then back at him. Aomine felt goose bumps all around his body and quickly let go, mumbling a quiet apology.

-Outside of the school, of course. We are going to take you to a Void. – Nijimura’s answer shook Kuroko to the core. They were going to fight Voids. 

-Um, I think I didn’t hear you right, can you repeat? – Kuroko said after he composed himself a little.

-Well…- Nijimura started but was interrupted by Midorima.

-Akashi thinks your power is something that will manifest during a fight so he asked us to go with him to protect you while you find out what your ability exactly is. – He explained exasperation clear in his voice.

Akashi did that for him, Kuroko thought as he looked at the red haired male. The red haired male nodded to him as if to reassure him that nothing would happen to him out there. Kuroko braced himself.

-Alright, then. Let’s go. – He said to Nijimura. The captain smiled. 

Aomine gave a pat on Kuroko’s back.

-I knew you would say that, Tetsu. – The blue haired boy grinned, proud of his friend. Very few would choose to stand before a Void only to find out what their power is.

The outside world was cold and dark. The blue sky Kuroko could see from inside was an illusion an esper had created. The real sky was overshadowed by black clouds and the sun’s rays barely reached the ground, just enough to keep the plants alive.

Now that he was outside Kuroko felt insecure and stood close to Akashi. The red haired male noticed that and closed the distance between them even more till his hand was brushing Kuroko’s as they walked. The first half an hour they didn’t encounter any Voids. Every step took them deeper and deeper into the forest until the school was left behind completely.

It was when Aomine gave a sudden halt when they realized ‘Voids’ were nearing. Nijimura took Akashi’s place beside Kuroko as Aomine, Murasakibara and Midorima took fighting stances around them with Akashi on the front. 

Kuroko felt a wave of energy passing by his body. Nijimura set his barrier around the six of them and at the same time five ‘Voids’ attacked.

First out of the barrier stepped Aomine. Using pyro kinesis he centered power on the palm of his hand and send a ball of flame towards the monster. The Void’s body, not being able to sustain the heat and the pressure, exploded. A sharp blade appeared near Midorima’s shoulder and flew towards another Void, piercing it. The next Void was destroyed by Murasakibara’s lighting which he summoned by punching the ground. 

There were only two left. One for Akashi, Kuroko realized, and one for him. It was too much of a coincidence. He looked at Akashi. Unlike the other two he didn’t took a fighting stance and he didn’t even move. When one of the Voids created an energy ball, planning to send it their way Akashi didn’t even bulge. He looked straight towards the monster.

-Stop – He said. His voice was cold and distanced, filled with authority. The monster canceled its attack.

-Die. – was his next order and the Void executed it immediately, his lifeless body falling on the ground. 

It was Kuroko’s turn. He stepped forward. Nijimura tried to stop him but it was too late, the Void had already attacked. His arms were covered in grey wrinkled skin and his nails were sharp. Kuroko flinched. He closed his eyes and tried to reach deep inside him to call out his power. At first nothing happened and Kuroko wandered if he was already late. Then he felt it, a strange surge of energy followed by the eerie sound of something of piercing. The void’s screams echoed in the forest and Kuroko opened his eyes. The void had a small chain embed in the place where his heart must have been. The corpse of the monster fell on Kuroko. The boy pushed it to the side and fell to his knees before the disgusting sight. That was his power. A second later Nijimura patted him on the shoulder sympathetically, activating the barrier again and all of the ’Miracles’ stepped inside it.  
-That was amazing, Tetsu. – Aomine mumbled staring at the now dead monster. 

-It’s too early for congratulations. – Midorima scolded them as his eyes widened at the sight above them. All boys looked up to see a huge mass of Voids nearing them. 

-That’s impossible. – Nijimura said, fear evident in his voice. The only one who stayed impassive was Akashi. 

Did you know that too would happen, Kuroko wanted to ask him when Akashi gripped his hand.

-Don’t worry, Kuroko. I will protect you. – He whispered quietly. But due to the narrow borders of the barrier everyone heard him and tried to act as if not which in turn only made Kuroko blush yet again. Maybe he had a fever, the boy thought. 

The Voids all focused on them, viciously clawing at the barrier. Fortunately, it wouldn’t even bulge. 

-My barriers are perfect. – Nijimura said as he grinned. 

Aomine created a fire around them to frighten off the monsters as Midorima attacked them with blades of different kinds and Murasakibara used air waves to destroy them. Akashi didn’t give any orders. He was saving his energy, Kuroko realized, if the others failed Akashi would use his powers to get them out safe, if he could that’s it. 

The ‘Miracles’ were tired. Little by little all of them except Kuroko and Akashi started to pant. That was when Akashi stepped outside of the barrier. Kuroko reached out to him but Nijimura stopped the boy. 

-Don’t. The barrier blocks his powers.

Once out of the barrier Akashi ordered the monsters to die and bodies started to fall one after another but in their place came more and more. Kuroko saw Akashi tighten his hands into fist at the fourth time he gave an order. He was at his limit.

The blue haired boy didn’t think much as he shook Nijimura’s hand off and stepped outside of the barrier. He heard the others’ voices calling him but he could only see Akashi. The red haired male turned to look at him and the Voids launched an attack. 

Kuroko once again closed his eyes and felt that surge of power. This time he didn’t push it out of his body in fear of it piercing Akashi too but he channeled it towards the red haired male. He felt Akashi’s hands around him, engulfing him in an embrace as he heard his order.

-Die. - And every Void in the region dropped dead. The ‘Miracles ’ looked incredulously at Akashi.

-Akashi, what was that? – Midorima was the first to ask. 

-I will explain when we get back. – He said still holding the blue haired boy in his arms. When he looked back at him he found he had passed out.

-Thank you, Kuroko. – He whispered in his ear as he lifted him in his arms.

In the office room of the first string’s dorm Nijimura put his hands on the desk as he looked at the person in front. 

-Akashi, what happened back then? – Nijimura was worried. He had never seen Akashi defeat so many voids with just one order. Usually he could manipulate only five targets at once. 

-It was Kuroko, wasn’t it? – Midorima asked. He was sitting beside Akashi. After the fight he was death tired and wanted to go to rest like Murasakibara and Aomine did but first things first.

-I believe Kuroko is just like us. He possesses more than one ability. The chain manipulation was surprising indeed, even I didn’t know he could do that but his other one was exactly why I wanted to see him using it in battle. This is the first time I witness something like this too…It’s a flow manipulation. – Akashi’s explanation only confirmed Midorima’s doubts. 

An esper is not a god, he has limits. Every espes possesses a certain level of energy called ‘flow’. When an esper runs out of flow he is powerless until his flow recovers, similar to the mana that magicians use in video games.

– But Kuroko doesn’t have much ‘flow’ himself so he probably stole all that energy from the voids and channeled it towards me. It was amazing. I felt like powers had no limit. 

With only just one word I could destroy everything. – Akashi’s thrill was evident in his voice, it was almost maniacal. 

Midorima looked at Akashi. The green haired boy knew something dark was hiding in the mind of his red haired friend.

-Can he channel it towards many people at one time? – Nijimura asked seemingly ignorant of the change in Akashi’s demeanor. 

-Probably not, at least for now. He could steal from multiple targets but channel at only one. – Nijimura nodded in agreement.- Then how is he now? Is he still asleep?

-Yes. Channeling takes a lot of energy and he doesn’t have that much so that will probably happen pretty often. But there are risks. 

Now that was what Midorima wanted to know. No esper is invincible. Every power has its drawbacks.

-If Kuroko overuses his powers he may steal not only the energy of those around him but his own life energy too. Since he uses up his ‘flow’ when activating flow manipulation the only way to get more energy is to use his own life. – No one spoke for the first seconds. 

– In any case he would make our job quite easier. – Akashi continued after the short pause. - I believe we already know who are going to become the new members of the squad. The first one is Haizaki Shogo with his Explosion Inducement. 

-I don’t agree. - interrupted him Midorima – Haizaki is a wild beast. He is far too unstable. No one knows when he might turn on his allies. 

-But he is strong. – Nijimura added. – Okay. I will trust your judgment, Akashi but I will also accept Midorima’s doubts. Haizaki will be under on one month surveillance until official joining. And who are the other two?  
Akashi nodded in gratitude.

-I know Aomine opposed to taking Momoi with us on the battlefield but now that we have Kuroko she will be quite a convenient asset. With her detection ability she can tell us where the Voids are hiding and with her nullification abilities she can stop Kuroko from overusing his powers. 

-What about Kuroko himself? It’s too early to make him into a regular. The boy passes out immediately after using channeling. He may turn into a burden. – Asked Midorima.

Something didn’t sit well with him. Akashi’s plan was too risky. Their lives were on the line and Akashi acted as if it was a Shogi game.

-Leave Kuroko to me. I will protect him myself. He is my responsibility. – The red haired’s answer surprised Midorima. The other boy’s determination was evident in his voice.

-This is the first time I see you so worked up over anyone, Akashi. – Nijimura said, smiling. – Alright then, Haizaki, Momoi and Kuroko. These are our new members.

Midorima sighed. From the looks of it he had no choice on the matter. He stood up, he was exhausted both body and mind. Midorima opened the door when he heard a heavy thud behind him. He turned around to see Nijimura lying on the ground, Akashi on his side. The red haired male lifted his head. 

-Midorima, call for a doctor. Nijimura is not breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out waay longer that I thought it would. :D And I even ended it with a cliffhanger...Anyway maybe it's time I start to write a dictionary at the end of the chapters:  
> Voids - monster with grey wrinkles skin, long nails and human-like features  
> Flow - the energy espers need to use their abilities  
> ESP - Extrasensory Perception, supernatural power  
> That's all for now. Tell me if you didn't understand something. I'm always ready to answer questions. ;)  
> You can leave kudos if you like the story so far or write a comment. :)


End file.
